The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental blueberry (Vaccinium (angustifolium×myrsinites)×corymbosum hybrid) and referred to as ‘ZF08-095’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF08-095’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2008. ‘ZF08-095’ is an ornamental variety intended for nursery, landscape, and home garden use. The variety is a semi-dwarf with a round shape and shiny dark green leaves that turn shades of purple, red, and yellow in the fall. ‘ZF08-095’ has attractive fruit that ripens from red to black in mid to late July, and has a mild, sweet flavor.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a 1988 controlled cross pollination of ‘JU 60’ (female parent, unpatented) by ‘US 702’ (pollen parent, unpatented). ‘ZF08-095’ was selected from a seedling population grown in Oregon from seed obtained from the Fruit Laboratory, USDA-ARS, Beltsville, Md. The cross that produced the seed, which was made in 1988, involved three tetraploid species of Vaccinium: (V. myrsinites×V. angustifolium)×[V. corymbosum×(V. myrsinites×V. angustifolium)]. The seedling was first selected from a high density field planting in the summer of 2008. ‘ZF08-095’ was propagated using traditional techniques and has been planted in replicated trials since 2009. The original trial plot was removed in 2011, and all subsequent observations have been collected on a second plot established in 2010. ‘ZF08-095’ has been observed in plots of 2-3 plants in 2009, 2010, 2011, and 2012. In comparison to the female parent, ‘JU-60’, ‘ZF08-095’ has a leaf covered with less wax, giving ZF08-95 a more shiny appearance to the leaves. In comparison to the pollen parent, ‘US-702’, ‘ZF08-095’ has a much shorter plant height, smaller leaves, and shorter internode spacing.
The new variety can be compared to ornamental variety ‘Burgundy’ in that ‘ZF08-095’ has smaller, darker colored, shiny leaves, and larger berries that are darker in color.
The new variety can be compared to ornamental variety ‘Sunshine Blue’ in that ‘ZF08-095’ has darker fruit and smaller, shiny, dark green leaves as well as a more compact growing habit.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘ZF08-095’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.